Under the direction of Drs. Shelton Earp, Charles Perou, and Lisa Carey, SPORE PI and Co-PIs, the Administration Core supports the UNC Breast Cancer SPORE's overall scientific/ translational goals by providing leadership and, with the help of superb staff, day-to-day administration. The Core organizes intra and inter-SPORE interactions; administrative/scientific oversight of all research projects, cores, and developmental programs; interaction with NCI and the SPORE program; and planning and evaluation activities. This Core also monitors SPORE expenditures and addresses grant management issues. Like the SPORE itself, the Administration Core blends experienced and stable leadership with new expertise, energy, and perspective. Because the SPORE PI Dr. Earp is also Cancer Center Director, this Administration Core links the Breast SPORE to the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and its other large translational efforts (e.g. DoD Prostate Cancer Center of Excellence, Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence, the Cancer Genome Atlas), as well as to the University, School of Medicine, and Hospital administration.